


Minden kezdet nehéz

by DahliaVariabilis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olyan gyakran megtörtént, hogy John legtöbbször már meg sem próbált tiltakozni. Ha az egész világ azt hiszi, hogy ő és Sherlock… Hát rendben van. Tényleg rendben van.</p>
<p>A történet nem veszi figyelembe a második évad harmadik részének és a harmadik évadnak a történéseit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minden kezdet nehéz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoicite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoicite/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Reluctant Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347612) by [zoicite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoicite/pseuds/zoicite). 



– _Csak nem féltékeny? – kérdezte Irene. Szemöldöke magasba szaladt, miközben a mobiljába írt._  
– _Mi nem vagyunk egy pár…!_  
– _Dehogynem! – mondta határozottan, rá se nézve a férfira. Végre, befejezte az írást._  
– _Tehát – szólt felemelve a mobilját –, nem vagyok halott. Vacsorázzunk._  
_John nem nézett rá, miközben megnyomta a küldés gombot._  
– _Nem tudom, ki mit gondol Sherlock Holmesról, de ha valakit még érdekel, nem vagyok meleg._  
– _Én igen – mondta Irene. – Micsoda pech._  
**  
Nem ez volt az első eset. Nem is a tizedik. Olyan gyakran megtörtént, hogy John legtöbbször már meg sem próbált tiltakozni. Ha az egész világ azt hiszi, hogy ő és Sherlock… Hát rendben van. Tényleg rendben van. Egészen addig, amíg mindez bele nem zavart a kapcsolataiba. Onnantól már bosszantó volt. Dühítő és idegesítő. A Jeaenette-tel való szakítás után John elvi kérdést csinált belőle, hogy cáfolja. Sherlock a barátja. A legjobb barátja. A lakótársa. Ennyi és semmi több. Általában mégis úgy érezte, mintha a levegőbe beszélne.  
Sherlock sem javított sokat a helyzeten. Talán ha nem lett volna annyira… hát Sherlock, minden más lett volna. John képtelen volt rajt kiigazodni. Nem, ha kapcsolatokról vagy szexualitásról volt szó. És ha már ő is egy éve feladta, hogy megértsen vele kapcsolatban bármit is, képtelen volt megérteni a többiek hozzáállását. Milyen alapon képzelik, hogy fogalmuk lehet az egész helyzetről?  
Nem sokkal a Sarah-val való szakítás után, John az interneten kezdett el ismerkedni. Sherlock, ahogy az várható volt, folyamatosan megjegyzéseket tett a profiljára, de John nem foglalkozott vele. Annak ellenére, amit Sherlock gondolt, John intelligens volt. Nem briliáns, egyértelműen nem, de eszes. Legalábbis a többség szerint. Aztán mikor John egyszer épp nem volt otthon, Sherlock eszközölt néhány vitatható változtatást az adatlapján, ami végül egész jól sült el. Ennek köszönhetően ismerte meg Jeannette-et, majd Beth-t.  
Beth gyerekorvos volt. Okos, vicces és kedves. Csak egy probléma volt vele, de mint szerencsétlen módon kiderült, az elég nagy, Beth nagyon kellemetlenül érezte magát Sherlock Holmes társaságában. Azt mondta, hogy furcsa, nem tud kiigazodni rajta. Újra meg újra felhozta a furcsaságát, hogy valami NINCS rendben vele. Így nagybetűvel.  
– Nem gondolod, hogy valami NINCS rendben vele? – kérdezte.  
– De igen – értett egyet John. – Majd megszokod. Meg fogod szokni, hogy ilyen.  
Aztán a kérdésáradat folytatódott. Régóta vagytok barátok? Biztos vagy benne, hogy jól ismered? Mindig itt lesz körülöttünk? Nem gondoltál még arra, hogy elköltözz? Végül:  
– Nem lehet, hogy titokban szerelmes beléd?  
Ekkor John mobilja megszólalt. Elővette. Egy üzenet volt Sherlocktól. _„Gyere haza gyorsan! Fontos.”_  
John lemondóan felsóhajtott.  
– Ez ő, ugye? – kérdezte Beth. Sötét haját rosszalló pillantással tűrte a füle mögé.  
– Igen, ő az.  
– Gondolom, most menned kell.  
– Nem, nem kell – mondta John. Nem volt semmi fontos ügyük, és Sherlocknak nem volt semmi fontos dolga, bármit is akart elhitetni vele.  
Beth elmosolyodott.  
– De igen! Addig fog írni, amíg nem mész. Mindig ezt csinálja.  
Újabb üzenet érkezett. John nem olvasta el, csak tartotta a telefont szorosan a kezében. Beth felnevetett, bár egyértelmű volt, hogy nem találja viccesnek a dolgot. Elfordult.  
– Hát ez a helyzet. Titokban szerelmes beléd.  
– Ha tudnám a kérdésre a választ, már nem lenne titok, nem?  
Ez hiba volt. Rossz válasz. Előre sejthette volna a következő kérdést.  
– Mit jelent ez? Te is szerelmes vagy?  
Mikor Beth ezek után választás elé állította, és John megint csak rosszul felelt, kidobta a lakásából, és a képébe vágta az ajtót. Hát ennyit az okos, vicces és kedves Beth-ről. Sherlock Holmes ilyen hatással volt az emberekre. Néha John elgondolkodott azon, hogy mindezt Sherlock művelte vele. Mindenesetre ennyi volt. Az ötös számú barátnő.  
**  
John gyalog sétált vissza a Baker Streetre. Beth lakása nem volt közel. Normális esetben taxit fogott volna, de levegőre volt szüksége és gondolkozni akart. Beth vagy Sherlock. A két alternatíva. A gyerekorvos, aki vacsorát főzött neki, és akinek a csókjai felmelegítették a szívét. Egy kedves és gyengéd nő, vagy Sherlock Holmes.  
Néha John nem értette, hogy miért is viseli el ezt az egészet. Miért marad? A barátnőkre gondolt, az elrontott próbálkozásokra, mióta összeköltözött Sherlockkal, majd az életveszélyes szituációkra, és elgondolkodott, hogy mit is akar az élettől? Mi akar lenni? Sherlock Holmes jó barátja? Néha kísérleti nyúl? Feltételezett szerető?  
Felcammogott a lépcsőn, nem törődve Mrs. Hudson köszönésével. A nappaliban sötét volt, de a tűz égett. Sherlock az asztalnál gépelt, a laptop fénye megvilágította az arcát. Talán már órák óta ott ült, és észre sem vette, hogy közben besötétedett. Az sem tűnt fel neki, hogy John közben hazaért. John levette a kabátját, majd a szék hátára dobta. Rákönyökölt és várt. Mikor Sherlock továbbra sem vette észre, John megszólalt.  
– Szóval?  
– Szükségem van a kezedre.  
– Egek!? – John elfordult. Hát persze. Sherlock hetek óta mást sem csinált, csak kezekkel foglalkozott.  
– Igen, a kezedre – ismételte.  
– Tudod, hogy néz ki a kezem.  
– Látnom kell újra – mondta közelebb intve Johnt.  
John felsóhajtott, majd hozzá lépett, kinyújtva a kezét Sherlock felé. Érezte a másik ujjainak erős szorítását a tenyerén. Sherlock egy pillanatra ránézett, majd elengedte.  
– A másikat!  
John a másik kezét is kinyújtotta. Sherlock rápillantott, majd visszafordult a számítógéphez. John nagyot sóhajtott.  
– Ennek véget kell vetnünk!  
Sherlock erre grimaszolt egyet, de nem nézett fel a munkájából, csak legyintett.  
– Veszek egy újat, csak még…  
– Nem – mondta John fejcsóválva. – Nem annak.  
Sherlock nemrég összetörte a laptopját. Keresztülhajította a lakáson, és most darabokban hevert a konyhaasztalon. Persze elveszett ember volt nélküle, úgyhogy most Johnét használta, természetesen kérés nélkül. Már megint. Sherlock felnézett, majd Johnhoz fordult. Egy perc múlva így szólt.  
– Elkerülhetetlen volt, nem igaz?  
– Elkerülhetetlen? – ismételte John, egyre inkább elvesztve a hidegvérét. Kedvelte Beth-t. Eltekintve attól, mikor Sherlockkal vitatkozott, John tényleg úgy gondolta, hogy illik hozzá. Bárcsak adott volna Sherlocknak egy esélyt. Vagy fordítva.  
John felvette a kabátját a fotelból és öltözni kezdett.  
– Hova mész? – kérdezte Sherlock.  
– Sehová. Csak ki. Sétálok egy kicsit.  
Sherlock meredten figyelte, megpróbálva kitalálni, hogy vajon hazudik-e. John néha úgy érzete, mintha megfojtaná ez a ház, és nem kapna levegőt. Ki kellett szabadulnia, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét.  
– Veled megyek – mondta Sherlock, miközben felállt.  
– Óh!  
Sherlock persze értette a hangsúlyt, és rögtön visszaült.  
– Mégsem megyek. Még sok dolgom van.  
Ami persze nem volt igaz. Épp ez volt a probléma. Ezért is foglalkozott kezekkel.  
– Gyere velem – mondta végül John. Sherlock úgyis követné, és ha felajánlotta, hogy vele megy, az azt is jelentette, hogy John rettenetesen nézett ki. Elég rettenetesen ahhoz, hogy Sherlockot érdekelje. Ritka volt, hogy Sherlock törődött vele. John biztos volt benne, hogy azt is tudja, nem akar sétálni, hisz épp most gyalogolt át fél Londonon. Hogy is gondolhatta, hogy becsapja?  
– Menjünk le, igyunk valamit! – javasolta John.  
– Nem vagyok szomjas – mondta Sherlock, a számítógép felé intve.  
– Én sem. Nem is ezért akarlak meghívni.  
Sherlock lecsukta a laptopot.  
– Tudom – mondta. Felvette a kabátját és elindultak.  
**  
Egyikük sem szólt, míg Harvey bárja felé tartottak. John még mindig feldúlt volt. Egy kicsit Sherlockot hibáztatta, és úgy érezte, ráférne már egy nyugodt este, de olyan ritkán esett meg, hogy csak úgy kimozdultak valahova. Mikor mégis megtörtént, a Sherlockkal való barátsága olyan hétköznapinak, olyan normálisnak tűnt egy pillanatra, hogy most sem tudta nélkülözni a megerősítést. Szüksége volt rá. Megmutatni, hogy Sherlock valóban a legjobb barátja. Bebizonyítani önmagának, hogy az életük, amit felépítettek, megéri az áldozatokat. Magányosan kószálni London utcáin nem old meg semmit. Egy ital Sherlockkal – hát ez akár rettenetesen is elsülhet, de lehet, hogy épp ez lesz a megerősítés, amire most olyan kétségbeesetten vágyott.  
Egy csinos, fiatal nő dolgozott aznap este a bárban. John rámosolygott, miközben az italukat rendelték, majd egy sarokban álló asztalhoz ültek. Hétköznap este volt, így nem voltak túl sokan, bár Harvey bárjában sosem volt nagy a tömeg.  
– Feldúlt vagy – mondta Sherlock egy perc után. Meglepő megfigyelés volt ez tőle. Általában nem foglalkozott olyan banális dolgokkal, mint az érzelmek.  
– Igen – mondta John –, igen, feldúlt vagyok. A barátnőm épp most szakított velem.  
Sherlock a sörét bámulta.  
– Jeanette…  
– Beth – vágott közbe hirtelen John. – Jeanette-tel már hónapokkal ezelőtt szakítottunk. Most Beth-ről van szó.  
– Beth. Persze.  
– Ennek véget kell vetni.  
– Az online randizásnak – bólogatott Sherlock egyetértően.  
– Nem! – szisszent fel John, áthajolva az asztalon, Sherlockra mutatva –, nem annak! Hanem annak, hogy folyamatosan tönkreteszed a kapcsolataimat.  
– Én teszem tönkre a kapcsolataidat? – nevetett Sherlock. – Ugyan hogyan?  
– Terelsz.  
…  
– Óh, Beth nem kedvelt!  
– Nem is értem miért. Minden idejét gyerekek közt tölti, és tulajdonképpen te is csak egy nagy gyerek vagy.  
Sherlock elfintorodott, de nem válaszolt.  
– Bocsáss meg! – sóhajtott John, miközben visszaült a padra. – Nem azért hívtalak el, hogy sértegesselek, csak ideges vagyok… Egyébként mire mondtad a lakásban, hogy elkerülhetetlen volt?  
– Semmire – mondta Sherlock. – Vagyis hát a blogomról beszéltem.  
– Nem, nem igaz – erősködött John.  
– Épp egy újon dolgozom – folytatta Sherlock. – Azt szerkesztettem, mikor megérkeztél.  
– Mi a témája?  
Persze ez ostoba kérdés volt, hisz már tudta a választ, de Sherlock ennek ellenére is elmondta volna, így akár meg is kérdezhette.  
– A legújabb kutatásaimat tartalmazza, melyben egy személy foglalkozásának megállapításával foglalkozom a kéz formája alapján. Még nincs teljesen kész, de bármikor elolvashatod, ha érdekel.  
– De mi ebben az elkerülhetetlen? – kérdezte.  
John nem volt hülye, tudta, hogy a másik hazudik. Óh, nem, nem a blogról, hisz valóban ezzel foglalkozott. Minden új holttestet megnézett a hullaházban, teszteket és számításokat végzett, következetett a foglalkozásukra, majd Molly adatai alapján megerősítette az állításait. A blog nem volt hazugság, de Sherlock nem erre gondolt, hanem arra, hogy John és Beth szakítása volt elkerülhetetlen.  
– Elkerülhetetlen – mondta –, hogy a blogom a foglalkozások meghatározásáról a kéz formája alapján, ami nagyon fontos lehet olyan esetekben, mikor ismeretlen holttestekkel állunk szemben, sokkal kisebb látogatottságú lesz, mint a te ostoba oldalad, ami az eseteinket részletezi mindenféle szórakoztató kalanddá torzítva.  
John nem tehetett róla, elmosolyodott. A tény, hogy Sherlock csak azért leszólta a saját munkáját, hogy az ő érzéseit megkímélje, épp az a megerősítés volt, amit keresett, mikor meghívta. Ez persze nem változtatott azon a tényen, hogy Sherlock úgy gondolta, John és Beth szakítása elkerülhetetlen volt, de mégis valami. Egy kis áldozat, és bármilyen kicsi is, ezúttal nem John részéről.  
– Igen – mondta John egyetértően –, ez valóban elkerülhetetlen.  
**  
Mikor visszaértek a lakásba, John elnyúlt a kanapén, Sherlock pedig továbbra is kezekről beszélt, de John képtelen volt rá odafigyelni. Bólogatott a szükséges helyeken, és tudta, hogy Sherlock valamikor majd úgyis újra előhozza a témát, és szörnyülködni fog, hogy John nem emlékszik minden részletre, de most ez sem zavarta. Az este eseményei, a sok gyaloglás és a sör elfárasztották. Mikor Sherlock elővette a hegedűt, lehunyta a szemét. Felkészült valami durvára, hangosra és erőteljesre, megtorlásként, amiért elaludt, miközben Sherlock beszélt, így meglepődött, mikor a hegedű lágy és szomorú hangon szólalt meg. A darabot Sherlock komponálta, de csak ritkán játszotta. John jó ideje nem hallotta már. Rekviem Beth-ért, gondolta John. Egy búcsúdal. Becsukta a szemét, és megpróbálta elképzelni a nő mosolyát, de rájött, hogy képtelen felidézni a vonásait. Választott újra, és minden, amit látni tudott, Sherlock Holmes volt.  
**  
– _Van fent másik hálószoba is – mondta Mrs. Hudson, a főbérlő, az első találkozásukkor –, ha két hálószobára lenne szükségük._  
_John zavarodottan ráncolta a szemöldökét._  
– _Persze, hogy két hálószoba kell._  
_Mrs. Hudson megcsóválta fejét._  
– _Óh, ne aggódjon kedvesem. Itt mindenféle népek megfordulnak. Mrs. Turner, a szomszédban, házasoknak ad ki szobát.  
John Sherlockhoz fordult, csodálkozva, hogy…_  
– _Sherlock! – kiáltott Mrs. Hudson, mikor meglátta a konyha állapotát, félbevágva ezzel John gondolatait. – Mi ez a rendetlenség?!_  
**  
Megérkezni Dartmoorba, és kivenni a szobájukat, bármily furcsa is, eleve olyan érzést keltett, mint egy családi kirándulás. Mikor aztán a fogadós is utalt rá, bár várható volt, mégis kiborította Johnt. Rendelt egy italt, felvette a kulcsokat, majd hívta Henry Knight-ot. Aztán a fogadó előtt találkozott Sherlockkal, ahol egy kisebb színielőadás keretében sikerült információt kiszedniük a helyi idegenvezetőből. Mikor ezzel megvoltak, Sherlock már el is indult. John sietve gurította le a sörét, mielőtt követte. A kocsihoz mentek a cuccaikért, majd John a szobájukba vezette Sherlockot.  
– Csak kétágyas volt. A fogadós elnézést is kért.  
– Tudom, hallottam.  
– Persze, hogy hallottad – mondta John. – Szóval azt hitték, hogy együtt vagyunk.  
Sherlock a sarokba dobta a táskáját, majd elhúzta a függönyt és kinézett.  
– Szóval? – kérdezte John, miközben elfoglalta a másik ágyat.  
Sherlock elfordult az ablaktól, és Johnra nézett.  
– Miért, nincs igazuk? Együtt lakunk, együtt érkeztünk ide, és együtt foglaltunk szobát.  
– Nem, Sherlock! Azt gondolták, hogy úgy vagyunk együtt!  
Egy vállrándítással visszafordult az ablakhoz.  
– Téged nem zavar? Egy kicsit sem zavar? Egy egészen kicsit sem?  
– Miért, számít valamit?  
– Nem tudom – sóhajtott John.  
Az igazság azonban az volt, hogy számított. Igenis számított. Különösen, mikor randizni akart. Nagyon is számít, ha a neten megismert nők nagy része azért dob ki, mert úgy gondolják, hogy jobban szereted a férfi lakótársadat – vagy ő jobban szeret téged – mint őket. Nagyon szeretett volna végre egy rendes kapcsolatot, épp ezért volt ennyire fontos számára, hogy mit gondolnak róla.  
Az nem számított, hogy mit gondol a fogadós. Az viszont igen, hogy Jeanette úgy látta, John jobb barátja Sherlocknak, mint neki. Hogy Beth azt hitte, Sherlock szerelmes belé, és választásra kényszerítette. Az ilyen esetekben igenis számított.  
– Az emberek… mikor veled beszélnek, akkor is utalnak rá, hogy mi…?  
– Ritkán – vágott közbe Sherlock. Hirtelen felpattant, végignézte a tálaló-kocsi kínálatát, belesett a fürdőbe, majd visszatért a szobába. A kabátját nem vette le. John úgy gondolta, jobb, ha ő is magán hagyja a sajátját.  
– Szerinted ez miért van?  
– Egyértelmű – mondta Sherlock. – Tőlem nem szoktak személyes dolgokat kérdezni.  
– És tőlem vajon miért? – kérdezett vissza, az egyik ágyra ülve John.  
Sherlock elfintorodott John ostoba kérdése hallatán. Széles mozdulattal felé intett, de John csak zavarodottan bámult rá.  
– Te kedves vagy – mondta Sherlock. – Emberi. A hajad, a magasságot, az orrod. Barátságos vagy. Az emberek ismeretlenül is közvetlenebbül viselkednek veled. Ilyen az emberi természet.  
– Szóval tőled nem kérdezik meg, hogy meleg vagy-e, mert magas vagy és sokat ráncolod a szemöldököd – összegezte John az elhangzottakat.  
– Hát. Te megkérdezted.  
Nem, nem kérdezte. Vagyis, mégis. Csak nem ezekkel a szavakkal.  
– Igen, valóban. De nem válaszoltál.  
John válaszra várt, de Sherlock már túllépett a témán.  
– Gondolom, akkor most sem fogsz.  
Sherlock felkapta az autókulcsot az ágyról, és az ajtó felé indult. John ösztönösen követte, és már kint voltak mikor megkérdezte.  
– Hová megyünk?  
– Baskerville-be – hangzott Sherlock válasza.  
**  
– _Nem tudja? Nem olvassa a blogot? Sherlock Holmes. – Franklin közel hajolt, miközben beszélt._  
– _Ez… – próbált John magyarázkodni._  
– _Sherlock ki? – Dr. Mortimer Johnra nézett, egyértelműen válaszra várva. John még szóhoz sem jutott, Franklin már megelőzte._  
– _Magánnyomozó, ő pedig a segédje._  
– _Segédje? – John meglepetten nézett Franklinre._  
– _Lakótárs-segéd._  
_John az asztalra bámult és bólintott. Számíthatott volna rá._  
– _Remek._  
– _Lakótárs – mondta Mortimer. Lassan megértette, hogy Franklin mire is akart utalni. Lakótárs-segéd. Csodálatos._  
**  
– Lakótárs-segéd – mormolta John a lépcsőn lefelé jövet. – Lakótárs-segéd.  
– Mm – Sherlock a konyhaasztalnál ült, a kórházból eltulajdonított mikroszkóp fölé hajolva. – Add ide a fecskendőt!  
John megállta, és az asztalra bámult, amit teljesen elborított a rendetlenség. Üvegek, könyvek, Sherlock laptopjának a darabjai és John laptopja, felnyitva.  
– Fecskendő – ismételte John, miközben az asztalon keresgélt. Csak mikor megtalálta, jött rá, hogy mit is csinál tulajdonképpen. – Most viccelsz?  
– Ki hívott a segédemnek? – Sherlock a fecskendőért nyújtotta a kezét, továbbra is a mikroszkópba bámulva.  
– Bob Franklin Baskerville-ből. A vérebes… És nem egyszerűen segédnek hívott, hanem lakótárs-segédnek. Felfogod, hogy ez mit jelent?  
– Hogy itt élsz, és a segédem vagy, feltételezem.  
Már megint szórakozott vele.  
– Rendben – John felkapta az átkozott fecskendőt, és átdobta az asztalon. Sherlock visszarántotta a kezét a hirtelen mozdulatra, majd döbbenten Johnra nézett, mielőtt újra a fecskendő felé nyúlt volna.  
– Két hete jöttünk vissza Dartmoorból, és Bob Franklin halott.  
– Nem – mondta John fejcsóválva. – Nem! Na jó, igen. Itt lakom, de akkor is. Hát ennek látszom? Lakótárs-segéd, és a hangsúly most a lakótárson van.  
– Itt laksz, és segítesz nekem – mutatott rá Sherlock. Látszott rajt, hogy már nagyon unja a beszélgetést. Bármi is volt előtte a mikroszkópban, az sokkal jobban érdekelte. John lemondóan a laptopjára nézett, majd visszament a nappaliba és leült a foteljébe, mielőtt felidegesítené Sherlockot, amiért nem hagyja gondolkozni.  
– A blogod miatt van.  
– Mi? – kérdezte. Megint a laptopjára nézett, ahol Sherlock már megnyitotta a blogját. John még nem tudta leírni a Baskerville-i esetet. Eddig még nem jutott rá ideje.  
– Bob Franklinnek eszébe sem jutott volna, ha nem olvasta volna a blogodat – magyarázta Sherlock.  
Ah, gondolta John. Szóval ő tehet róla, hogy mindenki azt hiszi ő és Sherlock egy pár. A blogja a hibás. Ugyan, az nem is számít, hogy az egész már jóval azelőtt elkezdődött, hogy egy szót is írt volna Sherlockról. Már rögtön a legelején. Az első estén. Sherlock tehet róla, gondolta John. Senki nem gondolt semmi ilyesmit róla egész addig, amíg nem találkozott Sherlockkal. És különben is…  
– Henry Knight soha nem talált volna el hozzád a briliáns esetével, ha nem olvasta volna a blogomat.  
John bár nem látta Sherlockot, de szinte hallotta, hogy mosolyog.  
– Talált – mondta Sherlock.  
**  
Sherlock még akkor is a mikroszkópot bámulta, mikor John kabátot vett, és elhagyta a lakást. Szólt Sherlocknak, de az nem válaszolt, bár John kétszer is elismételte.  
– Rendben. Jó beszélgetést az üres szobával, ha már elmentem.  
Sherlock még mindig nem szólt semmit, úgyhogy John hagyta dolgozni. Különben is, ideje volt már megejteni egy bevásárlást. A hűtőben szinte semmi ehető nem volt. Lefelé menet még megkérdezte Mrs. Hudsont, hogy hozzon-e neki valamit, és már úton is volt. Bár az idő nyirkos volt, a hőmérséklet meglehetősen kellemes, így John kényelmes sétára váltott. Mikor Harvey bárja elé ért, benézett az ablakon, és elkapta a csinos pincérnő tekintetét. Ő dolgozott akkor is, mikor múltkor meghívta Sherlockot egy italra. A pincérnő rámosolygott, mintha emlékezne rá egy hónap távlatából is, pedig John alig beszélt vele. Beth-szel aznap este szakítottak, és nagyon dühös volt Sherlockra, így nem tudott a nőre figyelni. Az mégis úgy mosolygott rá, mintha megismerné. Akkor miért is ne, gondolta John, és belépett a bárba.  
– Üdv újra! – köszönt a nő, miközben John a bárpult felé tartott.  
– Nagyon jó memóriája van.  
– Óh, egy ilyen helyes arcot nem szoktam elfelejteni – nevetett. Természetesen látszott rajt, hogy csak viccelődik, de ez most igazán nem számított. Johnt teljesen elbájolta.  
– Figyeljen, én csak – a mosdó felé intett –, mindjárt visszajövök.  
A nő bólintott, majd újra elmosolyodott, John a széken hagyta a kabátját az ígérete megerősítéséül. Miután végzett, megmosta az arcát, majd megigazította a haját a tükörben. A pincérlány túl fiatal volt hozzá. Talán tíz évvel is fiatalabb lehetett, de barátságos volt, és ahogy mosolygott, az mindenképpen megért egy próbát.  
Mikor John visszaért, legnagyobb megdöbbenéséra Sherlockot már a pultnál találta. A kabátja begombolva, a gallérja felhajtva. John halkan szitkozódni kezdett.  
– Szeretne rendelni valamit, vagy vár, amíg a partnere visszaér a mosdóból? – kérdezte a pincérnő.  
John ekkor ért oda.  
– Óh, már itt is van. Akkor, mit adhatok?  
John rámosolygott, majd Sherlockhoz fordult.  
– Követtél.  
Sherlock kinyitotta a száját, mintha mondani akarna valamit, vagy elhárítani John vádjait, végül mégsem tette. Inkább a pincérnőhöz fordult és rendelt két sört. Sörrel a kezében John felkapta a kabátját, majd bocsánatkérően bólintott, és követte Sherlockot a sarokban álló asztalhoz, ahol egy hónappal ezelőtt is ültek.  
– Hagyd abba, hogy folyton követsz.  
– Köszönés nélkül mentél el – mondta Sherlock. Hátát a falnak döntötte, és az embereket figyelte. Akkor sem nézett John szemébe mikor folytatta – Aggódtam érted.  
– Én… – kezdte John, kételkedően felvonva a szemöldökét. Sherlock néha zavaróan hasonlított a bátyjára. – Tudod, hogy… Áh, mindegy.  
John ismét a pincérnőre nézett. Épp italt kevert egy párnak. John várt, hátha Sherlock mond még valamit, de mikor még egy perc elteltével sem szólalt meg, John folytatta.  
– Azt mondtad, hogy neked nem szoktak ilyeneket mondani az emberek.  
– És?  
– A pincérnő az előbb, mégis előhozta. ’Szeretne rendelni valamit, vagy vár, amíg a partnere visszaér a mosdóból?’  
– A partner sok mindent jelenthet. És hivatalosan valóban a partnerem vagy.  
John zavarodottan pislogott. Mikor a pincérnő végzett a közelükben lévő asztal letisztításával, John magához intette.  
– Mit gondol, milyen kapcsolatban vagyok ezzel az emberrel? – kérdezte John, Sherlock felé mutogatva. Sherlock csak lemondóan sóhajtott egyet. A nőt meglepte a kérdés, majd összezavarodott és óvatossá vált.  
– Csak nyugodtan. Mondja, mit gondol!  
– Azt gondoltam, hogy a párja.  
– Köszönöm – mondta John, majd visszafordult Sherlockhoz. – Látod?  
– Író.  
– Mi?  
– A bőrkeményedés az ujján. Író. m nem úgy, mint a legtöbb ember mostanában. Óh, ő nem számítógépen ír. Papírt használ. Feltehetően romantikusnak találja.  
– Bámulatos – mondta John.  
– Miért zavar ez téged? – kérdezte Sherlock, visszatérve John eredeti kérdésére. Végre teljesem Johnra figyelt. – Miért zavar, hogy a pincérnő Harveynál mit gondol rólunk?  
– Mert nem csak a pincérnő gondolja ezt – mondta John felindultan. Az ujját erőteljesen az asztalra nyomta, hogy ezzel is megerősítse a mondanivalóját. – Sherlock, mindenki. Emberek, akik nem ismernek minket. Emberek, akik ismernek minket. Tudod, mit kérdezett Lestrade múlt héten?  
– Igen, hallottam.  
– Hát persze, hogy hallottad. A lényeg, hogy a barátnőim… Mindenki, Sherlock, mindenki.  
– Ez azért van, mert ők nem élnek tagadásban. Párként látnak minket, és akár elfogadjuk, akár nem, valóban azok is vagyunk.  
– Nem gondolod, hogy… MI?  
– Mindenki látja, kivéve téged, mert te vagy az egyetlen, aki nem akarja látni – mondta Sherlock izgatott sietséggel. – Együtt vagyunk. Egy pár vagyunk. Egyszer az életben végre használják az eszüket, hogy megfigyeljenek valamit, és nem tévednek.  
Sherlock folytatta volna. John tudta, ha most bármit mond, Sherlock folytatja, minden tényt megmutatva. A beszélgetésük hangossá válna, az emberek pedig megbámulnák őket, úgyhogy John az egyetlen dolgot tette, amit abban a pillanatban helyesnek gondolt: ivott egy kortyot a söréből.  
– Értem – mondta az asztalt bámulva. – Rendben, értem.  
Hirtelen zuhant rájuk a csend, ahogy egymással szemben ültek, az italaikkal foglalkozva. Néha úgy tűnt, Sherlock mondani készül valamit, aztán mégis meggondolta magát, és becsukta a száját. John nem tudta, hogy mit kellene tennie, úgyhogy végül csak ennyit szólt:  
– Megígértem Mrs. Hudsonnak, hogy hazafelé veszek neki kenyeret és tojást.  
**  
Útközben John újra megtalálta a hangját.  
– Mennyit ittál, amíg a mosdóban voltam? Ezért mondtad, ugye? Erről van szó?  
– Semennyit – mondta Sherlock összezavarodva. Képtelen volt megérteni, hogy John miért gondol ilyesmit. – Sajnálom, ha…  
– Most meg bocsánatot kérsz – vágott közbe John meglepetten. – Mégis mennyit ittál?  
– Nem vagyok részeg. Úgy gondolom, ha leállnál egy pillanatra, és figyelnél, magad is láthatnád, hogy…  
– Mit? Hogy randizunk? Hogy a barátom vagy?  
Sherlock csendben maradt.  
– Figyelj! – mondta John. – Szerintem össze vagy zavarodva. Te nem…  
– John – sóhajtott fel Sherlock. – Szerinted miért nem sikerült egyetlen egy kapcsolatod sem?  
– Mert nem találtam még meg a megfelelő nőt. Mert…  
– Mert folyamatosan engem választasz a barátnőiddel szemben. Mert inkább velem töltöd az idődet, mint egy olyan kapcsolatban, ahol egyfolytában próbálod meggyőzni magad, és mindenki mást is, hogy nem igaz, amit gondolnak rólad, és hogy nem te vagy az utolsó, aki még mindig nem érti a saját életét.  
– Ez egyszerűen nevetséges. Különben is, azt mondtad, hogy megtisztelő az érdeklődésem, de…  
– Egy éve azt mondtam, hogy nem keresek semmiféle kapcsolatot. Ez igaz is volt, mégis belekeveredtem egybe. Te meg azt mondtad, hogy nem vagy meleg.  
– Én nem is.  
– És mégis itt vagy.  
Ekkor érkeztek meg a bolthoz. Sherlock előre ment, John pedig követte.  
– Mert a barátom vagy – csattant fel John. Sherlock csak állt a bolt közepén, mint akinek fogalma sincs, hogy merre kellene indulnia. Néha John biztos volt benne, hogy éhen halna, ha néha nem vinne neki ételt. Elkezdte összegyűjteni a szükséges dolgokat, Sherlock kezébe nyomva a kenyeret és a tejet, mikor az övé már tele volt.  
– A legtöbb embernek vannak barátai, csak hogy tudd. A legtöbb ember számára ez normális.  
– Valóban? – kérdezte Sherlock, a karja alá szorítva a tojást.  
– Igen, valóban.  
– Hát, gondolom, akkor én ezt nem tudhatom.  
Elhallgattak. Egy szó sem hangzott köztük, míg a Baker Streetre nem értek. Ekkor Sherlock, aki kötelességtudóan tartotta a táskát, amit John a kezébe nyomott, így szólt.  
– Akkor kérlek, világosíts fel, John, hogyha ez a legtöbb ember számára normális, miért gondolják mégis azt, hogy egy pár vagyunk?  
**  
– _Fölösleges mondania, milyen nagyszerű voltam. John már az angol nyelv összes lehetséges kifejezésével leírta._  
_John felnézett a számítógépről. Sherlock mereven állt, Irene pedig leginkább egy zsákmányra leső ragadozóra hasonlított. A pillantása égető volt, mikor Sherlockhoz hajolt, és megszólalt._  
– _Szeretném kezelésbe venni itt, ezen az asztalon, amíg nem könyörög kétszer kegylemért._  
_Hát itt tartunk, gondolta John. Erre így soha nem gondolt._  
**  
John Sherlockot nézte. A férfi úgy tett, mintha olvasna, de még a zsenialitásához mérten is túl gyorsan forgatta a lapokat. Lehetetlen, hogy valóban olvasson. Előző este, ahogy visszaértek a lakásba a bevásárlásból, John a szobájába ment. A plafont bámulta az ágya fölött. Szinte egész éjszaka képtelen volt elaludni. Már kora reggel fent volt, és lebotladozott egy csésze kávéért. A zajra Sherlock is felkelt, és most itt voltak. John egy üres bögrével a kezében bámult a semmibe, a kávé még nem kezdett el hatni, Sherlock pedig olvasást színlelt a szemközti fotelben.  
– Szóval, akkor mi most randizunk? Mit jelent ez? Változtat…  
– Nem, semmin nem változtat, John – mondta Sherlock, miközben újra lapozott.  
John felnevetett, letette a bögrét és előre hajolt.  
– De igen, ez mindent megváltoztat.  
Sherlock ismét lapozott.  
– Tudom, hogy nem olvasol.  
Sherlock tovább tettetett. Dacosan meredt a könyvre, végül mégis becsukta és Johnra nézett. John a fejét rázta.  
– Szóval semmin nem változtat.  
– Nekem tökéletesen megfelelnek a dolgok úgy, ahogy most vannak.  
– De ha… – kereste a szavakat John. – Ha te és én…  
– Áh, szex! – mondta Sherlock, ujjaival a könyv borítóján dobolva. – Ez számodra valóban fontos tényező lehet. Természetesen, ha szükséged van rá, nincs ellene kifogásom.  
– Mi? – kiáltott fel John. – Nem, én… én nem foglak arra kényszeríteni, hogy lefeküdj velem.  
– Nem kényszerítenél. Magam ajánlkoztam.  
– Igen, mintha ez valami kötelesség lenne – mutatott rá John.  
– Nekem nincs igényem erre, de megteszem, ha szeretnéd.  
John behunyta a szemét egy pillanatra, és megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. Az egész helyzet annyira abszurd volt.  
– Te szeretnél lefeküdni velem?  
– Ha te ezt szeretnéd.  
John képtelen volt megszólalni.  
– Szeretnél?  
– Lefeküdni veled? – nevetett John.  
– Igen – mondta Sherlock.  
– Nem. Nem tudom – megrázta a fejét. – Nem, nem. Persze, hogy nem.  
– Rendben – bólintott Sherlock, majd felsóhajtott. – Elígérkeztem. Mycrofttal ebédelek.  
– Jó – felelt John szórakozottan, alig figyelve Sherlockra. Persze, hogy nem szeretne. Miért gondolta Sherlock, hogy…  
Sherlock letette a könyvet, majd tétovázva felállt, mintha bizonytalan lenne, hogy mi is ilyenkor a megfelelő viselkedés. Aztán láthatóan döntésre jutott, és Johnhoz lépett. John meredten bámulta a szőnyeget. Mikor aztán Sherlock hozzá lépett, felnézett rá.  
– Mi…? – kezdte John. Sherlock csak állt ott, komolyan figyelve, aztán előre hajolt, és gyengéden szájon csókolta.  
Kínos volt, rövid és könnyed. Olyannyira az, hogy John majdnem azt képzelte, meg sem történt. De csak majdnem, hiszen az ajkak röpke érintése keltette rövid, pillekönnyű érzés, olyan erővel csapott le rá, hogy még saját magát is meglepte. Elfordult Sherlocktól. Sherlock megköszörülte a torkát, majd motyogott valamit, hogy késésben van. A szobája felé indult, majd John hamarosan meghallotta a zuhany hangját.  
Képtelen volt gondolkozni. Csak ült ott, és bámult az üres fotelre. Akkor ő most vajon randizik Sherlock Holmes-szal? Nem, persze, hogy nem. Barátok voltak. Partnerek. De nem… Semmi nem változott, ahogy Sherlock is mondta. Mégis, ha igazán kinyitotta a szemét, és figyelt, akkor láthatta, hogy az embereknek igazuk van. Tényleg valamiféle kapcsolat volt ez közte és Sherlock közt. Egy pár voltak, de nem… Akkor ez vajon egy szexmentes homoszexuális kapcsolat? Erről lenne szó? És ha igen, hogy az ördögbe keveredett bele? Óh, de hiszen Sherlock lefeküdne vele, ha John azt szeretné. Jézus, Sherlock Holmes épp az előbb ajánlkozott fel, hogy lefeküdne vele! Úgy tűnt, az senkit sem érdekelt, hogy John nem meleg. Hogy a nők érdeklik. Hogy egész életében mindig a nők érdekelték. Hogy soha… Hogy Sherlock volt az első férfi, akit megcsókolt, és még abban sem volt biztos, hogy ez a csók számít-e egyáltalán. Hisz alig volt csóknak nevezhető.  
Ám mégis csak érzett valamit. Bármilyen esetlen is volt, csupán az ajkak jelentéktelen összeérintése, Johnnak mégis sokat jelentett. Eleget ahhoz, hogy mióta megtörtént, még csak meg sem mozduljon. Alig érzékelte, hogy Sherlock végzett a fürdőszobában, keresztülment a nappalin, be a szobájába, majd magára csukta az ajtót. Volt annyira fontos, hogy azóta is folyamatosan erre gondoljon, újra és újra, minden oldalról megvizsgálva. Zavarná, ha Sherlock újra megcsókolná? Vajon undorodva eltolná magától, elzavarná, vagy ő maga menekülne el? Nem. Valószínűleg nem. John megrázta a fejét. Hisz Sherlock nem akart szexelni vele. Amennyire John meg tudta mondani, Sherlock egyáltalán nem akart szexelni senkivel. Épp ettől volt Sherlock. Viszont ha akart volna, vajon John benne lenne? Ha fordított lenne a helyzet, vajon John felajánlkozna, mint ahogy a másik tette? Felajánlaná, hogy lefekszik Sherlockkal? Lefeküdne vele?  
John kényelmetlenül ficergett a fotelben. Hát, a gondolat egyértelműen nem azt a hatást érte el, mint amire számított. John túl öregnek érzete magát ahhoz, hogy ilyeneken gondolkodjon. Mikor Sherlock előjött a szobából, a haja nedves volt, és egyértelműen készült valahova.  
– Mész valahová? – kérdezte.  
– Ebéd Mycrofttal – válaszolta kissé bőszen. – Már mondtam.  
– Tényleg? – kérdezte John. Nézte, ahogy Sherlock megigazítja a zakóját, alaposan végignézett a barátján, majd elfordult. A szeme megakadt az órán.  
– Még csak délelőtt kilenc van.  
– Igen – értett egyet Sherlock. – Nem igazán szeretnék Mycrofttal ebédelni  
John bólintott.  
– Ha most odamész, tudván, hogy alkalmatlankodsz, ő elmondja, mit akar, te meg elutasítod, és annyi lesz.  
– Pontosan.  
– Akkor készüljek ma egy ebédre Mycrofttal – vonta le a konklúziót John. – Amint elutasítod, úgyis engem fog hívni.  
Sherlock vállat vont.  
– Akkor talán velem is jöhetnél. Csak hogy megkíméljük Mycroft idejét.  
John nem válaszolt. Azon gondolkozott, vajon mit érezne, ha Sherlock újra megcsókolná, ott helyben.  
– John.  
– Sajnálom. Azt hiszem, most inkább nem. Én… van pár dolog, amit el kell intéznem.  
Sherlock bólintott, nyilvánvalóan azon gondolkodva, mit is kellene mondania. Láthatóan ideges volt, legalább annyira, mint John, de próbálta titkolni. Végül elfordult, felvette a kabátját és a sálját, és egy szó nélkül elhagyta a lakást.  
**  
Egy kapcsolat, gondolta John újra, mikor Sherlock elment. Egy kapcsolat Sherlock Holmes-szal. Elmondhatatlanul nevetséges gondolat volt. Viszont ha John a korábbi kapcsolataira gondolt, a szex kivételével valóban nem különböztek sokban a mostani helyzetétől. Nem, ez mégsem volt ugyanaz. Ez Sherlockkal barátság volt. Csupán barátság, semmi több. Vajon miért feltételezi minden ember közül épp Sherlock, hogy… Hát egyértelmű volt, nem? Nemrég mondta, alig egy hónappal ezelőtt. Sherlock Holmesnak nincsenek barátai, csak egy. Hát ezért! Sherlock összezavarodott. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy valaki mindig körülötte legyen. Hogy legyen egy barátja, aki törődik vele, aki szereti. Ez egy teljesen új szituáció volt a számára. Összezavarta a barátságuk.  
– Egy pár vagyunk – mondta Sherlock.  
És valóban. Barátok voltak, nagyon közeli barátok. Kicsit talán függtek is egymástól. Ezen talán lehetne változtatni. Mindenesetre csupán barátok voltak. Ez minden. John az utolsó pillanatig kivárt, mielőtt elmondta Sherlocknak a hírt. Délután a szobájában bujkált, majd mikor eljött az idő, sietve átvágott a nappalin a fürdő felé, hogy megborotválkozzon. Készen volt, nem halaszthatta tovább. Szembe kellett néznie Sherlockkal. A férfi elnyújtózva feküdt a kanapén.  
– Randim lesz – mondta John.  
Sherlock felnézett rá.  
– Igen, észrevettem.  
John csak bámult, miközben a gyűrődéseket igazgatta az ingén és a zakóján, majd megigazította a haját a tükörben.  
– Nem zavar?  
Sherlock, azóta nem hozta fel a témát. Talán már egy hete is volt, de egyikük sem beszélt róla, bár John szeretett volna. Szerette volna, ha beszélnek a barátságukról, és Sherlock félreértéséről. Sokszor gondolt rá, hogy kellene, de soha nem találta a megfelelő alkalmat. Tudta, hogy Sherlock úgysem fogja előhozni. Semmi sem változott. Sherlock nem próbálta újra megcsókolni Johnt. Tulajdonképpen minden pont olyan volt, mint azelőtt. Kivéve, hogy John azóta képtelen volt ugyanúgy nézni a dolgokat. Most ahelyett, hogy azon gondolkozott volna, vajon miért gondolják mások, hogy együtt vannak Sherlockkal, azon járt az agya, hogy milyen lenne, ha tényleg együtt lennének. Gyakran kapta magát ezen, ilyenkor az agyába kellett vésnie, hogy mennyire esztelen is az egész ötlet. Nem mindig sikerült.  
Egy szexmentes homoszexuális kapcsolat.  
Mikor John új üzenetet kapott a profilján egy Theresa nevű nőtől, úgy gondolta, hogy épp erre van most szüksége. Tesztelni kell Sherlock elméletét, és mi lehetne erre jobb módszer, mint egy randi. Így bebizonyíthatja, hogy Sherlock ötlete mennyire nevetséges, és hogy ők egyáltalán nem egy pár, csak John még nem találta meg az igazit. Bár Theresa már első pillantásra sem volt az esete, adni akart magának egy esélyt. Nem volt veszítenivalója, így elígérkezett egy vacsorára.  
– Miért zavarna?  
– Mert, mi…  
– John – sóhajtott Sherlock. Az ujját az állához nyomta, és a lábait figyelte közben. John türelmetlenül az órájára nézett.  
– Igen? – kérdezte úgy egy perc elteltével.  
– Ha igényled a női társaságot, akkor meg kell keresned. Ez semmin nem változtat.  
John megrázta a fejét. Mi az, hogy egy randi egy másik emberrel semmin nem változtat? Teljesen nonszensz volt. Egész héten bűntudata volt miatta. Nem tudta, hogy helyesen cselekszik-e, de meg kellett tennie. Ez nem egyszerűen… ő nem csak…  
– Ez egy randi, Sherlock! – mondta. – Ez nem pusztán a szexről szól.  
– Tudom – hangzott a válasz –, és ha szükséged van rá, akár a szexre, akár bármi másra, amit én nem tudok megadni neked, akkor nem bánom. Ennyi.  
– Szóval téged egyáltalán nem zavar, hogy másokkal randizom?  
– Az elmúlt egy évben is ezt csináltad.  
– Mégis, nem gondolod, hogy azért ez most egy kicsit más?  
– Miért, szerinted más?  
– Nem tudom – mondta John. – Tényleg nem tudom.  
Az órájára nézett.  
– Mennem kell.  
Erre Sherlock csak morrant egyet, majd a kanapé felé fordult, háttal Johnnak. John vagy egy percig is nézte, de mikor rájött, hogy hiába, elindult.  
**  
Nem kellett sok idő hozzá, hogy rájöjjön, Sherlocknak megint igaza volt. Mindenben igaza, és John gyűlölni akarta ezért. Még szinte le sem ültek az asztalhoz, John már előre tudta a forgatókönyvet. Megint Sherlockot választaná. Öntudatlanul is őt választaná újra és újra. Mikor aztán Theresa megelégeli, kidobná, mint ahogy addig is mindig történt.  
– Sherlock nagyon szerencsés ember – ezt még Jeanette mondta.  
– Nem hinném, hogy van hely az életedben most bármi más számára – ezt meg Sahra. – Ez az egész túl új, mind Sherlockkal, mind velem. Túl új, és te még… Azt hiszem, inkább arra az emberre kellene koncentrálnod, aki igazán számít.  
Természetesen Sherlockra gondolt. És akkoriban tényleg minden nagyon új volt. Az élete Sherlockkal egyszerre volt dühítő, frusztráló, ugyanakkor végtelenül izgalmas. John hosszú ideje először újra élőnek érezte magát. Szüksége volt rá, Sarah-nak ebben teljesen igaza volt. Azóta viszont eltelt másfél év. Már nem volt új. És most, hogy ott ült egy gyönyörű nővel, rájött, hogy Sarah-nak még mindig igaza van. Sarah és Jeanette és mindenki más látta, csak egyedül ő nem. Sherlockot fogja választani minden egyes alkalommal. Mikor hazamegy a randiról, Sherlock otthon lesz, és várni fog rá. Nem kérdezi meg, hogy ment, mert már tudni fogja. Elég lesz egy pillantást vetnie Johnra, hogy tudja. Ugyanúgy, mint ahogy azt is, hogy John…  
Theresát nézte, a szép szőke haját, az ajka vonalát, és a rúzs halvány rózsaszín színét. A nőt nézte, és közben arra gondolt, milyen lenne, ha Sherlock újra megcsókolná. Elképzelte Theresa csókját. A nő lágy lenne, a parfümje illata betöltené az érzékeit. Sherlock viszont nem volt lágy. Sherlock kemény volt és merev, de tudta, hogy csókolózni vele mégis egészen más lenne. Már az a röpke kis intermezzó is ezt bizonyította. Nem volt kemény és nem volt durva. Sherlock Holmes úgy gondolta, hogy ők Johnnal egy pár, ezért megcsókolta, hogy megmutassa, törődik vele. És John mit csinált? Csak most jött rá. Ellökte egy szó nélkül. Kinevette, mintha Sherlock érzései nem lennének valódiak, mintha Sherlock nem tudná, mit beszél. Mindenki észrevette, csak ő nem. Mindenki látta, mindenki.  
– Theresa! – mondta. – Sajnálom, de valamit el kell mondanom  
**  
Megint Harveynál kötött ki, sörrel a kezében. Próbált rendet tenni a fejében lévő káoszban, de nem sikerült. Mikor végül feladta, küldött egy sms-t Sherlocknak – Harvey bárja. Siess. Fontos. – aki alig húsz perccel később meg is érkezett. Egy ideig csak álltak egymás mellett a bárpultnál, majd Sherlock megszólalt.  
– Túl sok időt töltesz itt mostanában.  
Mikor aztán John Sherlockra nézett, a férfi arca megrándult. Érezte, ahogy a másik alaposan végigpásztázza a tekintetével, és összegyűjt minden apró információt. A nő gyűrűt viselt, a sérülés mérete alapján három ékkővel. Theresának kétség kívül kiváló jobb horga volt, John Watson pedig gazdagabb lett egy helyes kis horzsolással.  
– Megérdemeltem. Minden kétséget kizáróan megérdemeltem.  
Sherlock egy ideig némán állt mellette.  
– John… – kezdte végül, de aztán mégis elhallgatott. John hallotta, ahogy odébb lép, majd egyre inkább eltávolodik a bárpulttól. A pincérnő előbb kérdőn Johnra nézett, majd Sherlock felé intett.  
John várta, hogy majd visszajön, de Sherlock inkább az ablak melletti bokszba ült le. Nem vette le a kabátját.  
– Akkor…  
– Hátul jóval nyugodtabb – szólt a nő.  
– Valóban.  
– Tudja, azért örülök. Azt hittem… Mikor a múltkor itt voltak, vitatkoztak, azért gondoltam… – intett John arca fel  
– Óh! Nem, ez nem az! – mondta John az arcához érve.  
– Azért ezt jó hallani. Az ember mégis csak inkább jót kíván másoknak, nem?  
John rásandított.  
– Maga igazán nagyon kedves.  
– Ez a munkám – mondta egy vállrándítással.  
– Igen, úgy tűnik.  
Egy ilyen beszélgetés bármely másik estén reménnyel töltötte volna el. Bóknak vette volta, felhívásnak keringőre, de a mai este más volt. Végül is nem mindennap pofozza fel az embert a randipartnere, mert jobban érdeklődik a feltehetően meleg, de inkább aszexuális, egyértelműen defektes, szociopata férfi lakótársa iránt. Bár John nem osztotta meg az összes részletet Theresával, de ez sem sokat segített a helyzeten. Elmondani, hogy épp most jöttél rá, hogy szívesebben randiznál egy pasival, a tények számától függetlenül sem egyszerű dolog.  
– Elég fura fickónak tűnik – mondta a pincérnő  
Sherlock mereven előre bámult, keze a kabátzsebében, amit még mindig nem vett le.  
– Azt azért meg kell mondani, hogy rögtön látszik, hogy maguk ketten mennyire törődnek egymással. Ritka ez manapság.  
– Hát igen… Tényleg?  
Sherlock általában titokban követte a bárba, ahol a forgatókönyv szerint legtöbbször vitatkoztak, majd magukban morgolódtak, majd megint vitatkoztak. Ritkán volt igazán kellemes, nyugodt estélyük Harveynál. Csak néha egy-egy eset után, amikor Sherlock laza volt és könnyen kezelhető. John mindig nagy becsben tartotta ezeket a pillanatokat. Kár, hogy olyan ritkán fordult elő. Másrészt, John ma azért jött ide, hogy gondolkodjon, és hogy lélekben felkészüljön arra, hogy letisztázza a dolgokat Sherlockkal. A seb az arcán már eleve egy kinyilatkoztatás volt.  
– Honnan tudja? – kérdezte a nőtől.  
– Egyszerűen látom. Nagyon más mikor a közelében van. Próbálja nem mutatni, de mégis nagyon más.  
\- Akkor, ha randiznánk, maga meg én, és látná a kapcsolatomat vele…  
– Óh, rögtön szakítanék. Tiszta időpocsékolás lenne.  
– Értem – még szerencse, hogy nem próbált meg flörtölni vele, gondolta John.  
– Azt hiszem jobb, ha megyek. Egyébként, hogy hívják? – úgy érezte, ezek után meg kell kérdeznie.  
– Christine, de a Chris elég lesz.  
– John – mutatkozott be ő is.  
– Tudom – mondta a nő.  
– Akkor én… – John Sherlock felé intett.  
Chris elmosolyodott, majd bólintott és a bár felé indult.  
– Nem tudom, hogy megnyugtat-e a tudat, de a pincérnő már nem gondolja azt, hogy egy bántalmazó kapcsolatban élünk – mondta John, miközben leült Sherlockkal szemben. Levette a kabátját és a tárcájával együtt az asztal szélére tette.  
– Mit mondtál neki?  
– A pincérnőnek? – kérdezte, de aztán rájött, hogy Theresáról beszélt. – Nem elég csak rám nézned, hogy tudjad?  
– Azt látom, hogy nem tetszett neki. De jobb is így. Úgysem működött volna köztetek.  
– Ezt meg mégis honnan tudod?  
– Az éttermi számla kilóg a tárcádból. Le Rivage. Drága. Nem olyan hely, amit te választanál. Egyértelműen az ő ötlete volt. A haj a zakódon. Szőke. Festett. Köszönésnél a rúzsa nyomot hagyott az arcodon. Túl sok smink.  
– A legtöbb nő kisminkeli magát egy randira.  
– Nem ennyire, és nem ilyen árnyalattal – folytatta Sherlock elutasítóan. – Konkrét elvárásai voltak. Ahogy meglátta a zakódat, már tudta, hogy te ezeknek nem felelsz meg. Egy ilyen nő túl sok munka egy olyan férfinak, mint te.  
– Te vagy túl sok munka egy olyan férfinak, mint én.  
– Akkor ez már eleve akadályozta volna a kapcsolatotokat, nem igaz?  
– Szóval megnézted a profilját. Már megint kutakodtál a dolgaim után.  
– Te hagytad megnyitva az oldalt.  
– Sherlock… – kezdte John, majd sóhajtott, és megrázta a fejét. Nem, nem fogják ezt tovább játszani. Ez Johnnak sem volt jó, és csak áltatná magát, ha nem látná be. – Nem te teszed tönkre a kapcsolataimat.  
– Tudom – mondta Sherlock meglepetten. Láthatóan nem ezt várta Johntól.  
– Téged választalak.  
Tudta, hogy csupa olyan dolgot ismétel el, amiket Sherlock már rég tud, hisz épp ő mondta ki őket először, de most Johnon volt a sor. Neki is ki kellett mondani, és szembenézni a valósággal.  
– Téged választalak, újra és újra, és minden alkalommal eljátszom a meglepettet, mikor emiatt kidobnak.  
– Igen – étette egyet Sherlock.  
John Chris felé nézett. Épp italokat készített egy nagyobb női társaságnak, akik az előbb érkeztek, de láthatóan nem most kezdték az estét. Egyikük egy pink boát viselt. Valószínűleg színházból érkeztek, egy alacsony nő ugyanis műsorfüzetet lóbált a kezében. Chris felnézett, és találkozott a tekintetük. Sherlock követte John pillantását. Mikor Chris észrevette, hogy Sherlock őket nézi, rámosolygott, mielőtt visszafordult az italokhoz.  
– Mikor gondoltál rá először, hogy mi…?  
– Nem túl rég – mondta Sherlock. Az asztalt bámulta, és ez a gesztus mindent elmondott Johnnak, amit tudni akart. A rádöbbenés egyértelműen az Irene Adler esethez volt köthető. Vajon mielőtt meghalt, vagy valamikor az eset közben? Vajon ugyanúgy elmondta Sherlocknak is, mint ahogy vele tette? Óh, talán épp ugyanabban a pillanatban.  
– _Mi nem vagyunk egy pár._  
– _Dehogynem!_ – és amikor ezt mondta, Sherlock is ott volt.  
John akkor nem törődött vele. Egy újabb téves feltételezésnek gondolta, könnyen túllépett rajt, de Sherlock komolyan vette, mint mindent, amit Irene mondott. Csüggött a szavain, hallgatott rájuk. Miért tett volna ezzel kivételt?  
– Miért nem mondtál semmit?  
– Olyan nagyon meg akartad magad győzni az ellenkezőjéről. Nem akartam csalódást okozni.  
John egy hosszú pillanatig csak nézett rá, majd elnevette magát.  
– Nem akartál csalódást okozni azzal, hogy elmondod, egy pár vagyunk. Szóval azt gondoltad, hogy csalódott lennék?  
Sherlock megrántotta a vállát.  
– Miért az vagy, nem?  
– Sherlock, szeretnéd, ha együtt lennénk úgy, mint egy pár? – kérdezte.  
– Ez egy gyengeség. Egy kapcsolat nagy gyengeség. Ha engem akarnak támadni, elég, ha hozzád elérnek. Bombát kötöznek rád, vagy pisztolyt tartanak a fejedhez.  
– Akkor ez nem egy kapcsolat.  
Sherlock úgy nézett rá, mintha John lenne a legostobább ember a földön, akit valaha is látott.  
– Az az amerikai pisztolyt fogott rád Adler nappalijában. Nem rám, nem rá. Téged választott, John. Moriarty bombát kötözött rád. Már most a gyenge pontom vagy. Már régóta.  
– Akkor ez egy kapcsolat, de szeretnéd, ha nem lenne az.  
– Nem – mondta Sherlock.  
– Nem, nem kapcsolat, vagy nem, nem szeretnéd, ha nem lenne az?  
– John – kezdte.  
– Rendben, rendben. Nem kell beszélnünk róla.  
Egyszer majd persze elkerülhetetlen lesz, de Sherlock most még nem volt felkészülve rá, hogy az érzéseiről beszéljen, és John ezt megértette. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy ő maga képes lenne. John felállt az asztaltól, és a bárhoz ment, hogy kérjen még egy italt. Gondolta, hogy visz Sherlocknak is egy sört, de látta, hogy a másik most nincs abban a hangulatban. Úgysem inná meg. Miközben Chris-re várt, egy nő lépett mellé. Rámosolygott, John visszabiccentett.  
– Nagyon helyesek együtt – mondta. John érezte az alkohol szagát a leheletén, de a tekintete nyílt volt és őszinte. Már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de aztán észbe kapott. A rossz szokások nehezen múlnak. Sherlock felé fordult, és látta, hogy a férfi őt nézi.  
– Köszönöm – mondta, majd otthagyta a bárt, anélkül, hogy új italt kért volna.  
– Induljunk? – kérdezte az asztal szélének támaszkodva.  
Sherlock ránézett, majd rögtön fel is állt.  
\- Igen – mondta, miközben Johnnak adta a kabátját.  
**  
Egész hazafelé tartó úton ezen gondolkozott, de végül rájött, hogy mégsem jó ötlet. Túl öreg már ahhoz, hogy kapualjakban bujkáljon, így hát várt. Az út most kétszer olyan hosszúnak tűnt, mint máskor.  
– Várj! – mondta John, ahogy beléptek az ajtón, és Sherlock elindult volna a lépcső felé.  
Sherlock meglepetten fordult felé, már a nyelvén volt a kérdés, mikor John a falnak lökte. Sherlock egy pillanatra megdermedt. John talán észrevett valamit? Valami veszély van a lakásban, egy betörő? Johnnak viszont egészen más járt a fejében. Úgy érezte, néha neki is joga volt a saját kísérleteihez.  
Sherlockot váratlanul érte a csók. Épp olyan volt, mint az első alkalommal. Egy aprócska, egyszerű csók, ami minden volt csak egyszerű nem. A csókolózás nem igazán volt Sherlock erőssége. Fogalma sem volt, mit kellene csinálnia. Úgy látszik, ezt nem tanulta meg fiatalkorában. Ám mindez már semmit sem számított Johnnak, mikor megérezte, hogy Sherlockban lassan felenged a feszültség, a teste ellazul, és visszacsókol, miközben a keze John hátára vándorol.  
Kíváncsi volt, vajon hányan csókolhatták már meg Sherlockot. Vajon hány embert engedett ennyire közel magához. Lehetetlenség, hogy John legyen az első? Nem, amikor Sherlock ennyire bosszantó volt, durva és lekoptató. Közben egy fiatalabb Sherlock képe jelent meg a szeme előtt, szemtelen, nem kevésbé bosszantó és abszolút elérhetetlen. Azok a lányok, akiket nem riasztott el a viselkedése, biztosan ellenállhatatlannak találták. Ekkor John ajtónyitódást hallott, majd Mrs. Hudson meglepett sikkantását. Gyorsan elhúzódott Sherlocktól.  
– Óh! – mondta Mrs. Hudson, az arca kipirult, és zavartan gyűrögette a szoknyája elejét. – Hallottam az ajtónyitást, de aztán senki nem ment fel a lépcsőn, és aggódtam, hogy…  
John megköszörülte a torkát.  
– Az én hibám volt Mrs. Hudson. Nem akartuk megijeszteni.  
Mrs. Hudson csak legyintett a bocsánatkérésre. Johnról Sherlockra nézett, és próbált nem elmosolyodni. Sherlock közben gyorsan a lépcső felé iramodott, kettesével szedve a fokokat.  
Mikor Sherlock eltűnt, Mrs. Hudson megengedett egy szívből jövő mosolyt.  
– Örülök nektek fiúk. Már épp ideje volt.  
– Igen, lehetséges – értett egyet John.  
– Azt hiszem jobb lesz, ha utána mégy, kedvesem.  
**  
Mikor John felért, megállt az ajtóban és Sherlockot figyelte. A férfi fel-le mászkált a nappaliban. Mikor észrevette Johnt ránézett, majd a számítógép felé mutatott.  
– Tudod mi a probléma a kezekkel?  
John meglepődött. Erre aztán nem számított.  
– Olyan kevés kétkezi munka van manapság. Óh, persze sok mindenre lehet következtetni a kezekből, de milyen kevesen vannak azok, akik igazi munkát, kétkezi munkát végeznek?  
– Hát elég kevesen, gondolom.  
Sherlock ránézett.  
– Szeretnéd…? – kérdezte Sherlock, miközben levette a zakóját.  
– Nem, ma este biztosan nem.  
Sherlock, úgy tűnt, ettől kissé megnyugodott.  
– Szerintem jobb, ha adunk magunknak egy kis időt, amíg megszokjuk, nem gondolod?  
– Igen, az valószínűleg jó lenne – értett egyet vele.  
Egy szexmentes homoszexuális kapcsolat. A gondolatra John elnevette magát.  
– Nevetsz.  
– Igen, mert ez vicces.  
– Miért?  
– Sosem gondoltam, hogy ennyi közös van bennünk Harryvel.  
Persze Harry helyzete most már egészen más volt. Az új barátnőjével igazán boldognak és józannak tűnt, de előtte Clarával, amennyire látta, nem voltak egyszerűek a dolgok. Egy szexmentes homoszexuális kapcsolat, alkoholizmussal fűszerezve. Nem arról volt szó, hogy John nem örült, hogy így alakultak a dolgok. Egyszerűen csak viccesnek találta, ennyi.  
– Talán most majd jobban egymásra találtok, már csak a hasonló helyzetetek miatt is.  
John Sherlockra nézett, és látta, hogy mosolyog. Vicces volt. A testvéreikkel való feszült viszonyukban mindig is nagyon hasonlóak voltak egymáshoz.  
– Bár inkább ne.  
John felnevetett.  
– Igen, inkább ne.  
Egy darabig csendben voltak. John a bárbeli beszélgetésre gondolt. Együtt voltak, egy pár voltak, bár mindkettőjüknek voltak fenntartásaik. Egy kapcsolat csak bonyolítja a dolgokat. Gyenge pont Sherlocknak, ráadásul…  
– Sherlock!  
– Igen?  
– Mikor Mrs. Hudsont megtámadta az az amerikai, kidobtad az ablakon. Többször is.  
– És?  
– Vele sem vagy együtt, mégis…  
– Az más volt – mondta Sherlock közbevágva.  
– Miben?  
– Úgy érzem… – kezdte, de mikor Johnra nézett, elhallgatott.  
John nem tudta mit kellene tennie. Vajon megkérdezze, vagy hagyja annyiban az egészet? Mielőtt meggondolhatta volna magát, mégis megtette  
– Szerelmes vagy belém?  
Sherlock felnevetett. Óh, mennyi mindent jelenthetett ez a nevetés. Talán azt, hogy igen, de akár azt is, hogy nem. Vagy, hogy gondolja, hogy igen, de nem biztos benne. Valószínűleg ez a helyzet, gondolta John. Nem csoda, hogy ennyire zavarta. Sherlock szörnyen viselte a bizonytalanságot. Dartmoorban ennek ékes bizonyítékát kapták.  
– Jól van. Nem számít – mondta.  
– Dehogynem számít!  
– Tudom, tudom – mondta John – Úgy értettem…  
– Tudom, hogy értetted.  
John bólintott. Sherlock nem kérdezte meg, hogy John szerelmes-e belé. Valószínűleg ő sem tudott volna erre mit válaszolni. Jézus! Hiszen bármit megtenne Sherlockért. Jeanette-nek igaza volt. Lelőtt egy embert, feláldozta volna magát az uszodában, és most randiznak. Szerelem ez? Valószínűleg. Bár időbe telt, míg rájött, az érzései azt súgták, igen, ez valószínűleg szerelem.  
**  
– _A szomszédban leszek, ha szükséged lenne rám._  
– _Miért lenne szükségem rád? – kérdezte Sherlock._  
– _Fogalmam sincs. Ugyan miért is?_  
**  
Kellemes csendben ültek egy darabig, mikor aztán John ásítozni kezdett, Sherlock elköszönt és gyorsan a szobájába ment. John a gondolataiba mélyedt. Mibe is vágott bele, és mi lesz ennek a következménye? Élete legfurcsább kapcsolata volt ez, és az egyetlen, amibe úgy keveredett, hogy hónapokig észre sem vette. Sherlock többször is elmondta, hogy semmi nem változott, de valóban így volt? John is így érezte?  
A laptopja az asztalon hevert. Leült mellé. Talán épp itt volt az ideje, hogy leírja a baskerville-i esetet, vagy, hogy… Csak nézte a monitort. Néha írt egy-egy mondatot, kitörölte, majd újra leírta. Megnyitotta a társkereső oldalt, amit általában látogatott, és Theresa képére nézett. Nem működött volna. Theresa nem volt Sherlock Holmes, és Johnnak rá volt szüksége. Rá, aki visszaadta az életét, megváltoztatta, bosszantotta, kihívások elé állította, és elérte, hogy újra akarjon dolgokat.  
John a Sherlock előtti időkre gondolt, a bicegésre, a terapeutájára, az üres lakásra és a végtelen unalomra. Aztán mindez egy csapásra megváltozott, Sherlock miatt. Minden miatta volt. Egy valamiben Sherlock tévedett. Ha valóban akarják ezt, egyes dolgokon muszáj lesz változtatniuk. Sherlocknak lehet, hogy így is jó volt minden, de Johnnak ez nem volt elég. Szeretett volna valami többet. Kikapcsolta a számítógépet, leoltotta a lámpákat, de ahelyett, hogy az emelet felé indult volna, Sherlock ajtajához lépett. Várt egy kicsit, majd bekopogott. Várt, majd újra kopogott.  
– Gyere!  
John belépett. Sherlock az ágyban feküdt, az ajtónak háttal. Megfordult, és várakozóan nézett Johnra.  
– Zavarna, ha maradnék?  
Sherlock a homlokát ráncolta egy pillanatig, és John tartott tőle, hogy megkérdezi, miért? Miért akarna John maradni? Miért fontos neki a testi közelség, hogy megosszák az ágyukat? John visszatartotta a lélegzetét, míg Sherlock válaszára várt. Ez is egy kísérlet volt, mint a csók. Szüksége volt rá. Ha azt akarják, hogy működjön, ha bármi esély van rá…  
Sherlock odébb húzódott, majd felemelte a takarót. Nem szólt semmit, csak várt. John ekkor felsóhajtott. Levette a cipőjét, majd a nadrágját, és a székre tette a kardigánjával együtt. Végül pólóban és alsónadrágban bemászott Sherlock mellé az ágyba. Sherlock nézte egy darabig, majd magukra terítette a takarót.  
– Jó éjt!  
– Jó éjt, John!  
John az oldalára fordult, háttal Sherlocknak, majd érezte, hogy a másik is így tesz. Érezte maga mellett Sherlock melegét. Hirtelen elgondolkozott, vajon feküdt-e Sherlock valaha is ébren az ágyában, miközben Johnra gondolt a másik hálószobában? Nem, valószínűleg nem.  
Most mégis itt voltak. Ha most megfordulna, és megcsókolná Sherlockot, biztos hagyná magát. Talán vissza is csókolna. Behunyta a szemét, és elképzelte. Megfordulna, száját a férfi hátához szorítaná, és a pólón keresztül megcsókolná. A ruha anyagán át is érezné a másik testének forróságát, ami felmelegítené az ajkait. Erre Sherlock is megfordulna, Johnhoz hajolna, kérdéssel az ajkán, és akkor John megcsókolná, ajkaival takarná be a másik ajkait. A gondolatra a levegő a torkában akadt, amit köhögéssel próbált leplezni. Sherlock lassan megmozdult mögötte.  
John Sherlock párnájába fúrta az arcát. Erre aztán nem számított. Soha nem gondolta, hogy egy ember így el tud rejtőzni önmaga elől. Elrejteni valamit ennyire mélyen, hogy hosszú ideig még maga sem tudja, hogy az ott van. John Watson és Sherlock Holmes. Irene Adlerre gondolt. „ _Szeretném kezelésbe venni itt, ezen az asztalon, amíg nem könyörög kétszer kegylemért._ ” Úgy tűnik ebben is hasonlítottak.  
– Minden rendben? – kérdezte Sherlock közvetlenül mellőle. John megremegett a közelségére.  
– Igen – mondta megköszörülve a torkát. – Igen, minden rendben.  
És valóban rendben is volt.  
**  
Mikor felébredt egyedül volt a szobában. A napsugarak áttűztek a függöny résein. Az ajtó csukva volt, a lakás meglepően csendesnek tűnt. John átgördült Sherlock oldalára. A takaró és a lepedő gyűröttek voltak, Sherlock párnája még nem hűlt ki teljesen. Nem rég kelhetett fel. John felült, a székre tett ruháira nézett, majd a cipőjére az ajtónál. Sherlock köntöse eltűnt az akasztóról. Nem emlékezett, hogy mikor aludt el, de meglepően kipihentnek és ébernek érezte magát. Nagyot nyújtózott mielőtt kilépett a szobából és a nappaliba ment. Sherlock ott volt, és természetesen megint John laptopját használta.  
– Rendben, ma ezt is elintézzük.  
Sherlock felnézett. Mezítláb volt, és John azon kapta magát, hogy az ujjait bámulja. Megrázta a fejét.  
– Vásárolni megyünk. Ideje beszerezni neked egy új laptopot.  
Sherlock erre lecsukta a laptop tetejét, és John felé nyújtotta.  
– Nem azért mondtam, hogy…  
– Már végeztem – mondta tovább nyújtva a karjait.  
John egy darabig nézte, majd elvette a számítógépet Sherlocktól. Érezte magán a férfi pillantását, mikor az asztalhoz lépett, hogy rátegye a gépet.  
– Kérsz kávét?  
– Nem – mondta, bár John tisztában volt vele, hogyha csinál neki is, úgyis megissza. Mindig ezt csinálta.  
John a konyhába csoszogott, érezte, hogy Sherlock még mindig őt bámulja. Óh, Mycroft nagyon jól fog szórakozni a helyzeten. Lestrade majd csak nevet rajtuk. Anderson kárörvendő képe meg szörnyen irritáló lesz. Amíg a kávé lefőtt, John a mosdóba ment, majd arcot és fogat mosott, végül visszatért a konyhába, hogy keressen két tiszta csészét. Sherlockéba cukrot tett, majd a nappaliba ment. Az egyiket Sherlocknak nyújtotta, aki egy szó nélkül elvette tőle. Várt, amíg John elhelyezkedett a szemben lévő fotelben, és csak akkor szólalt meg.  
– Kitörölted a profilodat.  
John Sherlock szemébe nézett, de nem tudta állni a pillantását. Szóval ez volt az, amit mindenki látott. Szinte tapintható volt a feszültség, ami körülvette őket. Hirtelen nem is értette, hogy eddig miért nem vette észre. Megitta a kávét, majd az asztalra tette az üres poharat.  
– Igen – mondta –, végül is, már rég elkeltem.

Vége


End file.
